


Sharing

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel makes the executive decision that he's going to start wearing Sam's clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> I'm dying thinking about Gabriel liking to "borrow" Sam's clothes. The shirt nearly hangs off one shoulder and swings down to his thighs, but Sam's not complaining when it makes Gabriel so much easier to access, especially when the angel grins and tells him the shirt's the only thing he has on.

FUCKING HELL, CLOTHES SHARING IS LIKE MY FAVORITE THING IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD.  SECOND MAYBE TO FROT BUT THAT’S IT.  

Oh god, I just, I need Gabriel stealing ALL of Sam’s clothes.  Everything from his gym shorts, to his socks, to his sweaters and t-shirts, and Sam’s given up trying to get him to stop, because there are some VERRAH EXCELLENT BENEFITS - 

Like Gabriel wandering out of the bedroom in nothing more than Sam’s button up shirt, his ass and half his thighs covered, the sleeves rolled up several times over to expose Gabriel’s hands and a sleepy grin on his face as he saunters into the kitchen…

\- BENEFITS that Sam is never going to deny whatsoever, but he does start to wonder why Gabriel steals so many of his clothes.  

And Gabriel is just like, YEP, YEP IT IS, IT’S A-Ok.  And then he maybe snuggles deeper into Sam’s sweater that he’s wearing and at least wearing boxers under this time.  

So Sam gets used to it.  Sorta.  

He really hasn’t gotten used to it.

At all.

Especially when Gabriel is wearing nothing BUT his socks and is bent over to pick something off the floor, presenting his ass in the most delicious and tempting way….

Well.  At least Gabriel’s feet aren’t cold.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120819485245/fa-hope-the-spams-ok-im-dying-thinking) ♡ ♡


End file.
